falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
State of Utobitha
The State of Utobitha is a faction in the Mojave Wasteland in 2281. History Black Mountain was unoccupied for over a century after the Great War because of a near direct nuclear strike which destroyed most of its radar arrays. Even though valuable materials were in the buildings that surrounded the arrays, the area was so irradiated that no one was willing to risk scavenging there for any more than an hour. After the fall of the Master, many of the first generation super mutants headed east. These super mutant refugees eventually reached Black Mountain, where many of them set up camp and live peacefully. The de facto leader of the community was Marcus, from Broken Hills. It took a long time for the super mutants to fully settle in and repair the equipment in the array, but they were finally able to enlist the help of ghouls to make the array operational. Over time, nightkin - more psychotic and temperamental super mutants - and the less intelligent second generation super mutants made their way to Black Mountain, which lead to quarrels in the community. Tabitha founded the State of Utobitha in 2279. It was formed to take over the settlement started by Marcus on Black Mountain. Unfortunately, the influx of nightkin and second generation mutants proved more than Marcus could handle. Eventually, he was forced to leave Black Mountain. The remainder of first generation super mutants (with the exception of Neil), ghouls, and humans joined him, and together they found Jacobstown. This left the nightkin and second generation super mutants to fend for themselves. Within weeks, Tabitha and her robotic companion Rhonda progressively turned the satellite array into a fortress to defend themselves against any and all outsiders. She hallucinates regularly, and has convinced the other mutants that only she can see the threats against them, and making claims that her unintelligent subordinates have no choice but to believe. Society The State of Utobitha can be described as a utopian society for super mutants. Supplies are divided out among the super mutants and nightkin. Both super mutants from Mariposa and second generation mutants, which Tabitha likes to call "Dumb-dumbs", often patrol the mountain and live on the base. The super mutants are somewhat more civilized, by super mutant standards, as there is a form of order which helps Tabitha keep the super mutants in line and organized. Tabitha likes to keep a military form of society, with there being organized patrols on Black Mountain leading up to the peak. The form of super mutant "justice" still seems to apply, as they generally dislike humans and will still shoot and kill them on sight. Executing other mutants is still an accepted form of punishment. Relations with the outside The feelings toward the other factions of the Mojave are dramatically different, but there are only two factions mentioned by Tabitha that they fear and hate. The super mutants of Utobitha have been given orders to shoot their enemies on sight, or dispatch them by "pounding them with whatever happens to be handy". However, Tabitha also says that they have been taught to tolerate and accept the existence of humans. The super mutants of Utobitha have an extreme hatred of the NCR (referred to as the two-head bear people) because the NCR will typically shoot super mutants on sight. On the other hand, the second generation super mutants fear the Legion (or "battle cattle", as Tabitha calls them), due to Tabitha's constant warnings. Technology While the second generation super mutants do not have the intelligence of the Mariposa super mutants, they have been able to keep the communications outpost of Black Mountain running. They also seem to be able to keep their more advanced weapons in working order, as many carry missile launchers, miniguns, incinerators and heavy incinerators. Some mutants use less-advanced weapons such as rebar clubs, light machine guns, assault carbines and the venerable hunting rifle. They also make their own armor and shelters out of scrap metal and steel sheets. Interactions with the player character The State of Utobitha serves as one of the many enemy factions of the Courier. The player character will first be introduced to them by Tabitha's radio broadcasts, which are described by Mr. New Vegas as being "less for outcasts, more for weirdos", referring to their ineffective pro-nightkin propaganda. When the Courier arrives at Black Mountain, they will be given the quest Crazy, Crazy, Crazy, where they will have to deal with Tabitha directly. Usually, this ends with fighting against Tabitha's army and killing her as the "boss" of the quest, but it is possible to complete the quest peacefully. If the quest is solved in a peaceful way, the super mutants and nightkin at Black Mountain will be friendly. Appearances The State of Utobitha appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes "Utobitha" is a portmanteau of "Tabitha" and "Utopia." Category:Fallout: New Vegas factions es:Estado de Utobitha it:Stato di Utobitha pl:Stan Utobithi pt:State of Utobitha ru:Государство Утобита